


[Art]Magical AU

by SDSlanderson



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drawing, M/M, there's actually a tag call alterante universe -vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Fantasy AUVampire Lord Kirk and General Hernan Dancingand other related stuff





	[Art]Magical AU

**Author's Note:**

> Picture post testing, let me know if you guys can see the pic.

 


End file.
